Vanilla and Lead
by Ersuela
Summary: Twincest. Knives/Vash - slightly one-sided. Vash is confronted by his twin about a certain dark-haired priest. Left alone with him, Vash discovers exactly what Knives wants.


****

Authors Notes: When I first wrote this, my original intention was _not _to post it. I still don't know why I'm doing so, but whatever. This is a very short fic that came to me after… listening to a song, actually. 

****

Disclaimer: I wish. 

****

WARNING: Twincest and ANGST. Okay? Okay.

Vanilla and Lead

Written by Firefly-chan

"Do you love him?"

Pressed against the wall of the dingy hotel room, Vash suppressed the whimper that dared to rise in his throat and fall on parted lips. Staring into dark eyes that at first glance could've mirrored his own, he slowly shook his head.

"No," the blond gunman whispered softly. "I don't love him, Knives."  


The twin of Vash the Stampede gave a low growl, before slamming the palms of his hands on either side of Vash's head, pinning him to the wall. "Don't lie to me, Vashu," his voice came low, almost soft, but it held a clear warning tone to it that most people wouldn't be able to notice. Except him. 

"_Do _you _love _him?" he repeated, the four simple words coming out with such anger and force that it caused Vash to shiver.

"I don't," he cried quietly, daring to rise his hands and place them on Knives' shoulders. "Knives, please, I don't."

Knives was silent for a very long time, before tearing his eyes away from the turquoise eyes and looking down at the floorboards that looked like they only had a few years left before they would start to rot. After a minute, he raised his head again, mouth quirked upwards in the barest hints of a smile. Or a smirk—Vash wasn't sure.

"Really?" Knives mused slowly, continuing when Vash slowly nodded. "Prove it."

Vash's eyes widened slightly. "W-What?"

Knives drew his face closer to his twin's, brushing his lips gently across the sweating forehead. "I said prove it."

"K-Knives…" Vash struggled with forming his words, trying to shrink back further, but realizing he was already pressed back against a wall that was _not _going anywhere. "What a-are you doing?"  


"Hush, Vashu," the other murmured, before pressing his lips against the obviously bewildered gunman's. 

Vash froze beneath his twin, his eyes widening in obvious surprise. Knives wove a gloved hand in Vash's hair, pulling him slightly from the wall to gain better access of his mouth. Running a tongue along the bottom of the blond outlaw's lip, Knives raised his free hand and took his chin between two fingers, pulling down. Vash's mouth opened without any protest.

Knives smirked against his twin's lips, before dropping his hand and sliding it around his waist. "He's useless," he murmured against Vash's lips. "He's useless, you know that, don't you?"

"Oh, God, Knives," Vash moaned, trying to fight back the oncoming tears. "Please, stop…"

Knives yanked Vash away from the wall, maneuvering him around and slowly lowering him down to the bed, without any resistance from the other. Vash stared up with wide eyes at his twin, clenching a handful of Knives' shirt with violently trembling hands. Knives kissed him again, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes as he did so, before trailing his lips down his chin and pressing them to the base of Vash's neck.

Vash closed his eyes, and not bothering to fight it anymore, let the tears pool in his eyes until the brimmed and slid down the pale face. He didn't move when Knives raised his head, licking lightly at one of the tears, before pressing his lips against Vash's ear, whispering, "Don't cry, Vash. You have no reason to cry."  


But he had every reason to cry. It hurt _so _much, and he didn't understand why he was letting his twin do this. Why he was doing nothing. Knives nibbled lightly on the lobe of Vash's ear, before returning his mouth to the middle of his throat. "You taste like vanilla, Vashu," he murmured against the soft skin. "Like vanilla and lead. It's interesting, really."

The blond outlaw didn't bother in replying.

Knives raised his head back up, kissing Vash again and raking his teeth along his bottom lip. "And like cigarettes," the whisper was breathed when Knives pulled away, staring intently at his unmoving twin. "Alcohol, cigarettes, vanilla, and lead."

Knives lowered his head sharply again, taking his brother by the neck and hauling him upwards so they were nose to nose. The lighter-haired twin smirked down at the impassive face. "But you don't smoke, do you, Vash?" he said lightly. 

Vash stared at him, before suddenly realizing his words and cringing. Knives brought up a hand, placing it on the side of his cheek, and stroking his lips with his thumb. Vash choked back a violent sob as Knives lowered him to the bed again, hands pressed firmly against his shoulders that insured he wasn't going anywhere. 

And, with Knives hands tangled in his hair and his lips seeking out his own in the dark, Vash cried.  
  


Owari.

  
  



End file.
